Tiffany in Wonderland
by iheartelephantsx3
Summary: When a strange girl lands in Wonderland exactly two years after Alice has, what will happen? Is her passby in Wonderland a coincidence or does she play a big role in this world? OC x Boris Rating M just in case, just slightly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Today, there is a ball in Wonderland. Every creature, every faceless, and every role-holder is invited. All role-holders must attend. Tonight, the event will be held at the Hatter's Mansion, hosted by the mafia leader himself. Alice, who had fallen into this Wonderland two years ago, is by his side. Tonight, my friends, we will be celebrating the marriage of Alice and Blood Dupre.

Indeed, the cruel Blood has been tied down by the force of Alice Liddell and her love. Her beautiful blue eyes, blonde luscious hair, and kind beating heart, captivated all of the clocks that ticked in the Country of Hearts. It was about time the mafia leader succumbed to her.

The rest of the boys looked on, as Alice gazed at Blood as lovingly as they had gazed at her. Whenever Blood caught her gaze, they would participate in a kiss, breaking the onlookers' hearts, or in this case clocks. Oh dear Alice, and you were against breaking their clocks.

After a bit of dancing, and much staring, the role-holders and Alice sat together at a table outside in the garden. There was a tea party set on top of the table.

Blood and Alice sat at the front of the table, with Elliot at Blood's side, and the twins next to him. The rest were frustrated, undecided on whether to join Alice's side but possibly suffer the view of a kiss between the couple. Vivaldi was tired of their indecisiveness and decided to sit next to Alice, thus avoiding the awkward situation that could have happened.

Peter sat next to Vivaldi, and Ace sat next to him. Julius sat next to Ace, as Gowland joined the other side of Julius. Before Boris could seat himself next to the twins, Nightmare took the seat. He was feeling rather dizzy at this point, and grabbed the seat closest to him. Thus, Boris had to sit across from

the newly wed couple. "Oh great." he thought. He still loved Alice, just like everyone else. Everyone shot him a look of pity.

Tea time continued, even with the tense atmosphere that surrounded them. Nobody laughed, in fact, many people haven't since it became clear that Alice belonged to Blood. Only small talk existed, but what more can you expect from people fighting over territory.

Just as the party was about to end, Nightmare shot up from his seat.

"What's wrong Nightmare?" said Dee.

"Got a rat up your jacket?" said Dum right after. The twins snickered.

"No... there's … in Heart Country..." Everyone looked up at him in confusion. Time changed from sundown to sunrise. Nightmare threw away the chair he sat on and started racing towards the direction of the clock tower. The group followed him, without even knowing what was going on. The usually calm, know it all Nightmare wouldn't be running in frustration towards the clock tower.

Alice was falling behind in running after the men. Boris noticed this, and slowed to a halt, getting ready to lift Alice up as soon as she reached him. Unfortunately, Blood had beat him to it. "Tch." he said, continuing with the run.

Soon, the pack arrived at the clock tower, and Nightmare raced up the stairs with the rest following him close behind. Peter spoke up and asked "Nightmare. What is this about?" Before Nightmare was given the chance to answer, he opened the door to the roof of the tower, and their answer laid in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2 Tiffany

**Chapter Two**

Nightmare ran out to the sudden appearance. The gang behind him all pulled out their guns, ready to shoot any moment. Alice was pushed to the back of the crowd, as they used their own bodies as a protective shield.

Nightmare looked up and down at the sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Indeed, the sudden appearance turned out to be a girl. In front of him lies a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes that seemed to be tinted red. She wore a black Henley that contrasted with her pale complexion. She also adorned a pair of blue skinny jeans and black Vans. Her outfit contrasted greatly with the others, especially Alice's outfit.

She stood up, and the guns shifted upwards with her. She heard the sound, and saw the guns. Ignoring the guns, she looked at Nightmare and said "My name is Tiffany."


	3. Chapter 3 Boris

**Chapter Three**

"Tiffany? And how did you get here?" Nightmare had plenty of questions to ask her, but he decided to not overwhelm the girl.

"... I don't know..." she responded.

"Describe the things that last happened to you."

"I was sleeping, and then I woke up and appeared here."

The group looked at Nightmare. He was the only one who could connect the Earth world and Wonderland together. Feeling the eyes on him, Nightmare turned around and claimed "I didn't send her here. She just appeared, and I felt a presence. That's why I ran here."

"Uh... Can anyone explain to me what's going on?" Tiffany said.

Peter stepped out of the crowd and joined Nightmare. He looked her up and down. Then, he lifted his gun up and held it against her head.

BA-THUMP. Suddenly, a pleasant sound and vibration went through the boys. Peter dropped his gun in shock.

"W-what was that?" he asked, bending down to retrieve his gun. He didn't press it back against her head, instead he gawked at her.

"I think... that was a heartbeat..." said Nightmare.

"How...?"

"It came from her." Julius spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked. Apparently, she hadn't felt it.

"Maybe, it's because she has a heart?" said Dee.

Tiffany peered around the men, trying to see the source of the girl voice. Upon finding her, a smile lit up her face. BA-THUMP. The same feeling occurred. Everyone turned to face her, as she observed Alice with the glowing smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said, ignoring the many guns still aimed at her.

"Hello." said Alice, somewhat less enthusiastically.

Eccentric that there was a girl that she could possibly bond with, Tiffany walked towards her. Elliot stood in her path, with her gun pointed straight at her.

From behind, Nightmare came upon a black gun that was poking out of the back pocket of her jeans, chained to her pants similar to Boris's gun fashion. Careful to not alarm the group, he walked towards her, standing directly behind her.

"Tiffany. We need to know where you came from. Who are you?"

"I'm not really sure how I got here, I woke up here. I'm Tiffany H. Drace. I'm sixteen years old and terribly confused. Nice to meet you, and nice gun." she said, eying his pistol. He dropped his hands to his side, and she gave him a smile. Nightmare's face changed.

"Tiffany H. Drace... H... Drace..." he studied her.

"Yep! That's my name!" she exclaimed. She looked around Elliot, and to Alice. "And yours?", completely overlooking the handsome guys that watched her with guns pointed.

"Alice Lidd- Dupre." she said, with a small smile. The guys, besides Blood, cringed.

Tiffany smiled. BA-THUMP. The feeling hit them once again, turning their attention to her. "That's a pretty name." she said genuinely.

"What's that weird feeling?" Dum asks.

Nightmare interrupts any further questioning, by asking which territory Tiffany shall reside in. Now, attention was on him.

"She's staying here?" Ace questions.

"Yes." Nightmare says it in a tone that made it clear there would be no further questioning. Nightmare's leader role was clearly established in Tiffany's mind.

"Wait. Hold on. Who decided I would stay here? I don't even know where I am." Nightmare sighed, breaking his stern composure. This seems like it would be somewhat harder then getting Alice to stay here.

"You can't stay in the Hatter's Mansion since Blood's part of the mafia. You might get killed." She raised an eyebrow at the end of his sentence. "The castle... Vivaldi might behead you." An even more questioning look was displayed on her face. "The clock tower, Alice is already living there and there would be too much commotion for Julius to work. Your only choice would be the amusement park, with Gowland and Boris." He had completely ignored her question.

"Wait what about your hous-" Gowland began.

"Commander." she said teasingly, "You never answered my question."

"Don't question the commander." he answers back with a serious face. "Disperse, please."

Nightmare walks past her, as she says "Touche.", extending her smile even wider. He stops in his tracks, and after a little pause, keeps walking on.

"Touche indeed..." the rest of the boys heard him say as he passed by.


	4. Chapter 4 Alice

**Chapter Four**

Just as the commander had demanded, the group slowly dispersed. First, Blood took Alice by the hand before Tiffany could reach her, and walked towards the stairs with her hand in his. The other boys gawked in envy. Tiffany watched them stare, and giggled, sending the BA-THUMP feeling through them once again.

Elliot and the twins followed after Blood, with Vivaldi and Peter following after. Julius and Ace opted to go a different direction, towards Julius's office. Now, Gowland, Boris and Tiffany were the only ones left on the terrace top.

Tick-tock. Seconds pass by.

Gowland finally started walking towards the stairs, while Boris turned towards the girl to see what she would do. She caught his stare, studying him with a straight face. Impressive, considering his pink and black attire. She smiled, not bothered by what he was wearing. BA-THUMP. Boris instantly put his hand to his clock. What is this feeling? It already happened three times before, he's not used to it at all though. Who is she? He thought.

"I guess he's Gowland?" she says openly, staring at the man who headed towards the stairs with a merry go round belt and a violin. Boris nodded, speechless because of the heart beat that echoed through him.

Once again, she smiled, does this girl ever stop? Once again, the BA-THUMP feeling.

She walks past Boris, towards Gowland. Boris watches her, and then sees the gun hidden in her back pocket. He reaches for it, pulling it out of the pocket, but she falls backwards into him because of the chain that attached the gun to her. He opens his arms, and balances her, not letting go of the gun in his hand. "Ow..."she says. "Ah, sorry!" She pulls away, only to be rebounded back to him because he held onto the gun tightly. She turns around, and looks up at him. He seemed to be mesmerized, by the gun.

"Uhhh. ? Can I have my gun?" she asks. Boris looks down at her. What did she just call him? He thought. "Cosplayer?" he asked, raising an eyebrow cutely.

Not charmed, she replies "Your cat ears and tail?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't you a cosplayer?"

"What's that?"

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "It's … you?"

"I'm not Cosplayer, I'm Boris."

"No, I mean, its like a label. It's the kind of person you are... A cosplayer is someone who dresses up as something else? Like an animal, a game character, and more!" She smiles at the end.

"My ears and tail are real."

Her eyes grew bigger, and she reached up. At first, Boris thought she was going to grab her gun, so he pulled his hand down. Instead, she grabbed his ear. It was soft and a bit furry, and well attached to his head. Her eyes lit up as she felt his ear. Some strong glue, she thought. Amusement was clear on her face as she felt his ear. Boris, using his other hand, grabbed her hand to stop her. Giggling, she took her other hand and continued to feel his ear. He turned pink a little, and when she noticed, she stopped immediately and turned pink herself, then looked down on the floor. BA-THUMP. The feeling was back, it was short and pleasant. He craved more, wanting to find out what triggered this feeling. He couldn't have heart beats, he doesn't have a heart.

"Ah, my gun." she said.

"Right. Your gun." he pulled out his gun, showing a matching one. He watched her face. She studied the gun and smiled. BA-THUMP. There's that feeling. What's going on? Can it happen again?

"It's different, yours is a prototype! Mine is the finished version." She said.

"There's a finished version?"

"Ah yeah! Did you change your gun a bit? I didn't recognize it at first!"

Surprised that she noticed this, he was silent for a bit. "Boris?" she said, bringing his attention back.

"Oh. Yeah, I did! See, the prototype only had 15-"

"Boris?" Gowland asked, peeking out of the staircase. He had completely forgotten about Gowland.

"Right, we got to get to the amusement park first. Let's go, Tiffany."

She giggled. BA-THUMP. "Alright, but give me my gun back first."

"Never!" he said, laughing as he walked in front of her. Plop! Suddenly something fell on him hard. "Owww Boris, there's a chain on that." Oh right, he had forgotten the chain.

"Ah, sorry Tiffany! Are you hurt?"

"Mm. Not really, your huge pink boa cushioned my possible fall into your defined shoulder blades!" she said. Then she gasped as she realized what she had said.

"My defined shoulder blades?" He repeats, teasingly. "Why thank you. I like your defined gun." He says, while licking his lips.

"... Let's go!" Tiffany said, blushing pink.

Another foreigner... He thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare

**Chapter Five**

**THERE WILL NOW BE DIFFERENT POVs!**

At the amusement park, Tiffany gawked at the sight. Alice had mentioned that she'd been to amusement parks before, so surely there were some from her world. "Haven't you been to an amusement park before?" Boris asked.

"Uh... no..." she said shyly. How odd, she had seemed a lot more outgoing before.

"Well, here it is." A group of people screamed as their ride sped past them. Shocked, Tiffany jumped back. Boris couldn't help laughing at her. Laughter, even Alice couldn't get more than a chuckle...

"Shouldn't we help them?" she exclaimed.

"No, they're having fun!" he insisted.

"But they're screaming!" she said. Her eyes were filled of worry and wonder.

Chuckling, he said "Want to try it?"

Silence. Her face was a twist of wanting and fear. It was hilariously adorable. He laughed some more. "Come" he said, grabbing her hand, and running towards the line for the roller coaster. Millions of colors and shapes passed by her. When he stopped, he eyed the line. "Ahem." he coughed, calling the attention of the faceless in front of him. They stood off to the side, forming a space for Boris and Tiffany to skip to the front.

"Uh Boris, are they supposed to be doing that?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Why are we skipping the line?"

"Because they're the faceless."

"The faceless?" She looked at them, and then she was expressionless for a bit. She frowned. Boris expected something bad.

"Boris. They're still people!" A smile spread across his face, something he hadn't done ever since it was clear Alice was with Blood. It reminded him of how Alice reacted to the faceless.

"They're just faceless. They have all the time in the world."

"So do we!" Tiffany said. "They waited so long, it's not fair that we can just skip ahead."

"Let's go, Tiffany." Boris said grabbing her hand.

In a split second, Tiffany grabbed the line divider pole for the ride. Her face was full of determination. She smiled weakly at Boris. "Wait in line with me?" Ba-thump. It was a softer feeling, not as loud as it had been, but it was more powerful in a way. The soft sound made it more noticeable, and Boris craved more. He pulled at her hand, wanting more.

"Oof." She made a weird sound. Pouting, she looked at him. There was a dreamy look in his eyes which had turned gray, so she stayed silent.

"Boris...?" she asked, trying to bring him back to Earth.

No luck. She pulled out her gun, and shot at the ground near him.

Boris's eyes turned back to the original gold color. He smiled.

Stunned by how well he looked, Tiffany stayed silent.

"Alice!" he exclaimed. Tiffany turned, seeing Alice right behind her. Surprised, she moved back from her pole a bit. No wonder Boris had smiled so brilliantly... She shook her head. "Alice!" she said, equally as happily as Boris, hiding her disappointment.

"Alice! Did you come to see me?" Boris said enthusiastically, jumping towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, his boa getting in her face. Alice remained still.

"Alice? Are you okay?" he said worriedly.

"Uhm yeah Boris. Sorry. I came to see Tiffany." they both looked down at her. She had a blank, unreadable look on her face. However, her eyes were slightly tinted black.

"Tiffany?" Alice asked.

Snapping back to reality, she sat up and looked up at them. "Uh, sorry I was just a bit tired! Yeah?" she said, smiling. The ba-thump feeling didn't come.

"Well, just a while ago, right before you came here, I was having my wedding! It got interrupted when you came though. I want to have another one!" Boris grimaced when she said this. "Mostly because I want a girl there with me that seemed … sane. That's you! Everyone's invited again! Will you come?"

A look of distress was on Boris's face. "Alice..."

Ignoring him, she asked Tiffany once again.

"Alice, are you a virgin?" Tiffany asked her.

Alice turned crimson. "I-I-I'm married!" Boris twitched.

Plastering a confused face on herself, Tiffany said "Huh? So you're not?"

"N-n-no..." Boris looked shocked, as if he was on the verge of tears.

She looked at Boris, while he watched Alice with the saddest eyes ever. "Alice..." he whispered silently.

"Mmm, Alice. I'm not really a wedding type of girl." She said, smiling wide. "Although, I'd love to talk to you more! Can you accompany Boris and I as we go around the amusement park?" She asked, pleadingly, with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Alice replied, her only intention was to talk to the only other girl in this vast land.

"Great! First, let's ride this roller coaster!" She stood up and moved behind the last faceless person on the line, despite the fact that they all stepped aside for her. "Aren't you guys coming?"

Alice studied her. "Uhm, Boris?"

"Yes?" he perked up.

"Does she know she doesn't have to do that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I told her before!" This had been their longest conversation in two years. Boris was increasingly happy.

"I'm not going to skip all of them if that's what you guys are thinking about!" She yelled.

Alice started to laugh, and Boris joined her. "Hm? Why are you guys laughing?" she said, once again smiling.

Right before they were to ride the roller coaster, Tiffany started to stand very still in their spot on the line. They had waited thirty minutes to get to this spot. As they slowly moved down the line, Tiffany kept the conversation up, making Boris and Alice laugh until they cried.

"Tiffany? Are you okay?" Boris asked, after noticing she grew increasingly quiet.

"Uhm... I'm actually a bit tired now... I think I'm going to head to the guest rooms! I'm sorry guys! I can't ride the roller coaster with you guys, even though I insisted on waiting on this long line for it! I'm so tired phew. So yeah bye!" She said, rushing off before either could react.

Boris looked around for Tiffany. She wasn't in any of the guest rooms like she said she was heading to. Alice had left as soon as she got off the ride, not even allowing him to escort her. At least she had said bye..

Through the streets of colors and shapes he went, searching for the familiar girl. He found her! She was straight ahead, he maneuvered carefully through the carts of food and souvenirs and the crowds of people.

Just as he was about to poke out of a cart and tackle her for causing him to go on this run, he caught site of Nightmare. He hid behind a bunch of scarves and hats.

Tiffany was sitting on a bench, eating cotton candy. Nightmare was oddly sitting next to her. Where had he come from? Why is he here? What is he doing? Afraid that Nightmare was here to try to kill Tiffany, Boris put a hand on his gun, ready to shoot any second.

Suddenly, a burst of unfamiliar laughter erupted... from Nightmare. Boris watched on in amazement, wondering why on Earth he was laughing. It was so strange, he had never heard Nightmare laugh before, not even in front of Alice. Boris walked to them.

Neither of them had noticed Boris until he spoke up. Tiffany looked up and smiled. Ba-thump. A slight frown was noticeable on Nightmare's face.

"Nightmare?" Boris questioned.

Before he could answer, Nightmare stood up. "See you in your dreams, Tiffany!" He said, teasingly. She giggled in response. He walked away, towards the exit of the amusement park.

Before Boris could ask her anything, Tiffany said "This world. It's so strange." It brought memories that reminded him of how Alice had thought the same way. She never really explained everything to him. "Why?" he asked. Remembering Alice's discomfort with guns, he stated "They have guns there." Even she had one on her. "You have one." The statement made her shuffle a bit in her seat. She took out her gun, and held it diagonal of her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's different in my world. It's like, every life is treasured more. Similar to how you guys treasure Alice so much." How had she picked up on that? Boris wondered. "It's kind of standard. In my world, every person you kill, it gives you this pang of guilt because you know there's someone who loves this person you just murdered, more than anything. I guess, the difference between our worlds, is that mine has love." Ba-thump.

Boris was shocked. There was that feeling again. It surged through his body again, giving him this happy, but sad feeling. He inched closer, wanting more. "Why do you have a gun?" he asked, wondering why Alice didn't have one, too. Alice had told him it brought much discomfort to her. Ba-thump, that feeling came again. It was stronger this time, perhaps because he was closer to her? He moved even closer, hoping to get the feeling again.

"It's the same reason why you have a gun Boris."

"Why I have a gun..." Boris looked at his gun. "Yep!" she said with a smile. Boris thought. "I have a gun because everyone else has a gun. I have a gun because I need it to protect myself, and Alice. I have a gun to scare off other people from attacking me. I have a gun because I like it. "

"Yeah!" her smile growing. "That's the same reason for me."

Boris was shocked. "Don't you come from the same world as Alice?" He had remembered them discussing it earlier in the line.

"Yes, I do, but Alice has a nice family." Boris disagreed. "Her sister and mother are dead, her other sister hates her, her father is nuts because her mother is dead, how can that be nice at all?"

"Well, what if they were all dead?" Ba-thump. Boris had an upset look on his face, he hadn't meant to cross that far, and to pry into something so deep. "I'm sor-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she stood up. "Yawn! I'm tired. I got lost on my way to the guest rooms, and Nightmare found me." She smiled. "Can you show me the way?" Tiffany held out her hand, waiting for Boris to grab it. He took it, and she surprisingly lifted him up without a struggle. It brought a smile to his face, and a sudden burst of energy. Holding her hand, he ran through the crowds of people, and the crowded streets with colorful carts. Boris heard her squealing as she tried to get through the many obstacles exactly as the quick cat had, bringing an even wider smile to his face. It reminded him of the times with Alice...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I apologize for OOC.**

Once they got to the house, many faceless greeted them. Tiffany took care to not stare at their faces for too long, but long enough to be able to differ them from each other. Boris finally slowed down at the end of a hallway. He pointed to the room at the end. "That's my room! I'm a guest here too, except I'm a permanent guest." He pointed to the room next to it. "That will be your room! On the other side of my room is the bathroom."

He pushed Tiffany forward, and took her hand, placing it on the door knob. He was against her back. She blushed pink, and a sudden loud BA-THUMP echoed through him. The sudden pleasant feeling made him instantly wrap his hands around her. When he realized what he had done, the mischievous part of Boris caused him to put his head on her shoulder. Ba-thump! Even louder, it happened. He was getting ready for the kiss."Tiffan-" Poof! She pushed him off her. "Dang, this girl is strong..." he thought. "Tiffany?" he asked. He looked up at her.

A cute, distressed face was on her. She was pink, and it went well with her pale skin. Her brown eyes were wide, making you notice the slight red in them. She looked adorably confused, unsure of whether to smile or pout, so she made a tiny frown. Boris was in awe. "Tiffany...?" She opened the door and walked in. Expecting her to shut the door on him, Boris scrambled to his feet. Except, she hadn't closed the door on him.

"Boris?"

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't do that to someone you don't love. Alice might get the wrong idea." She said sternly, but still smiling.

Little did she know what has begun.


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss

**Chapter 7**

Boris stood in the doorway puzzled. He watched Tiffany as she scanned her eyes over the room. In front of her laid a queen sized bed and a window next to it. Her eyes locked on the window.

A long time ago, Alice used to visit Boris at the amusement park. Sometimes, he'd even be able to convince her to stay in the guest room Tiffany was to reside in. She would fall asleep, and at night, Boris would climb in through that very window and watch her sleep peacefully. He sighed at the thought of it.

Hearing the sigh, Tiffany turned towards him. "So... I'm going to sleep now..." She added a wry smile.

Boris looked at her and smiled. It wasn't her fault he was down in the dumps, so he shouldn't ruin her time here. "We'll play more tomorrow, okay?" he asked, half prepared for a no.

She smiled widely now and said "Yeah! Sure! See ya tomorrow!" She threw herself onto her bed, and faced the opposite direction of Boris.

"Goodnight, Tiffany..." he said, closing the door.

Who: Boris and Tiffany.

What: Boris is climbing through the window, into the room Tiffany is sleeping in.

Where: In the Amusement Park, Tiffany's room.

When: Now.

Why: Unknown.

Boris jerked open the window, not caring for the loud sound it had made. Alice was a big sleeper, and it had been a while since the last time this window was open. He forgot for a second that Tiffany was sleeping in there. Something was calling to him, he needed her company.

He climbed in and quickly steadied himself on the carpet floor. He looked over to the sleeping beauty in the bed.

The sight of her sleeping face stunned Boris. She had a small smile on her face, and her hands were clinging to an invisible object. He moved closer to her. There was a soft sound echoing from her. Ba-thump, Ba-thump. Fast beats rapidly went through Boris, each filling him with a pleasant feeling, and then left him so quickly. He went on the bed, and moved even closer to the sleeping girl. The sound grew louder and moved faster. It felt more filling now, and he wished for more. Unconsciously, he moved his head closer to hers, and their lips met.

Before he could pull back, her hands now clung onto him. Boris looked down. He didn't want to wake her up. Her face looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He shuffled around, moving so that her hands were still clinging his waist, but now he was lying down next to her. Ba-thump.

"Boris..."she whispered. Shocked, he almost pulled back. "Tiffany?" he called. Was she awake? He studied her, but she didn't stir anymore. Why did she call his name? "Tiffany..." Ba-thump.

He moved even closer to her, now his face was a centimeter from hers. Her skin looked so smooth, and her lips were extremely soft. He moved his hand and touched her cheek. "So soft..." he thought. Ba-thump.

The heart beats echoed through him more now. It was soft, with a sweet feeling. It was a peaceful, tired feeling. Before he could watch the girl anymore, or feel anymore, he fell asleep.

"Boris?"

"Nnngh."

"Boris, it's me Alice!" His eyes shot open. Not more than a centimeter away from his eyes was a pair of brown ones. Alice has blue eyes.

"Haha! It woke you up!" Tiffany laughed, and when she stopped, a smile was still on her face. "I don't even sound like her." she said, and it was true.

"Hmph." Boris closed his eyes, faking sleep.

"Boris~. You wanted to ride the roller coasters today?"

He slowly opened his eyes, and peered into hers. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Wait, now that I have your attention." She moved her hand and clasped his face in it. "Why are you in my bed?"

Boris sat up. He slowly began to recollect his memories of yesterday. "Uh."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow at him. "I was... seduced by your heart?" She laughed.

"No really, there's this sound echoing from it!" She got up from the bed, and pumped her arms up in the air. Tiffany turned to face him.

"Well, I guess there's no helping to it. You didn't do anything right?" Boris remembered the kiss he gave her yesterday.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Boris asked her.

"No..." Silence for a second. Boris was unsure what to say.

"BORIS? YOU KISSED ME?" She asked, screaming, yet not sounding too angry.

"Y-yeah... I told you your heart seduced me!"

Tiffany grabbed the pillow that she was sleeping on before, and threw it towards his face. Boris instantly grabbed it and put it back where it was. Tiffany wasn't over yet.

She pulled out her gun, pointing it at him. His eyes widened in alarm. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he wasn't going to point his gun back at her. "Tiff-" BAM.


	8. Chapter 8 Tea Party

**Chapter 8**

BAM BAM BAM that was all Boris could hear, as Tiffany shot at the ground below her. "Tiffany?" he asked. She looked up at him with a flustered face. "Yeah?"

"Uh... Why are you shooting at the ground?" A small smile formed on her face.

"Well, I'm not going to shoot you." He looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I guess... It's okay. It's only a kiss right? Sorry about my heart." She put her hand at her chest, frowning a bit. "Sometimes... It feels like it's screaming..." She said quietly.

"What?" Boris asked, unsure if he heard what she said clearly.

"Uh, nothing! Let's go eat some food! Then we'll go play on the rides!" She said, smiling.

"Sure!" He replied, getting up and grabbing her hand while running out the door.

It had been a long and fun day. Tiffany and Boris rode on countless rides. They rode on rides ranging from a slow dragon boat that drifted down a lake, and a fast roller coaster that sometimes drifted off its tracks. Tiffany demanded to ride on the roller coaster more than twice. Boris was surprised, he never got to ride the roller coaster with someone that wasn't faceless since Alice was too scared and he would never ride a ride alone with Gowland.

Now, they sat on a bench as Tiffany ate a hot dog. Boris watched in amazement as she scarfed it down, unlike Alice (who refused to eat hotdogs because she thought they were messy).

Finished with the hot dog, she looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry Boris! Did you want some?" She said, with a worried look on her face. He had brought the hot dog for her.

He laughed. "No I was just-" He was interrupted by the sudden sighting of Nightmare. He gaped at him, wondering what he was doing here.

Nightmare looked at Tiffany and smiled at her. He looked at Boris for a second and raised an eyebrow, but then changed his view back to Tiffany.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi!" She said, with a smile. There was a bit of ketchup left on her lips.

Nightmare walked up to her, and she looked up at him from her spot on the bench. He held her face in his hand and wiped the ketchup off with his thumb.

Boris smacked Nightmare's hand off Tiffany's face.

Nightmare looked at him, but Tiffany looked straight forward. Her face was pink. "What was that for?" Nightmare asked. Boris didn't answer.

"Anyways. Judging by that ketchup on your face, you probably didn't have a fitting breakfast." Nightmare said.

"So what..." Boris mumbled. Nightmare glared at him.

"Alice is holding a tea party at Blood's to honor you, Tiffany. She wants to welcome you to Heartland properly." Tiffany glanced at Boris. He caught her gaze, and gave back a questioning look. She smiled.

"I guess I can't refuse such a thing right?"

"Everyone's waiting for you." Nightmare said.

Tiffany stood up from her seat. She held out her hand, waiting for Boris to hold it. Boris didn't want to go see Blood, especially with Alice by his side. As if she sensed what he was thinking, she smiled and took his hand. Tiffany pulled him upwards in a split second.

"It'll be okay." he thought she whispered. He squeezed her hand softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Just as Nightmare had said, everyone was waiting at them at the mansion. Peter, Vivaldi, Dee and Dum, Elliot, Blood, Alice, Gowland, Julius, and Ace. Only Alice looked like she was looking forward to the gathering, though.

Tiffany looked around, noticing somewhat hostile glares. Out of earshot, she took in a deep breath. Boris and Nightmare chuckled.

"It's okay, Tiffany." Boris said, squeezing the hand he still held. Alice walked up to them.

"Tiffany. Welcome to the Heartland." She turned halfway, holding out one hand to her, and the other hand was in the direction of the table where the rest of the role-holders sat. Alice looked at Tiffany and smiled.

Reluctant, Tiffany stayed put. Alice glanced at her, studying her composure. Tiffany shuffled, turning a pink a little when she noticed her stare. Tiffany adjusted her clothing. Alice's eyes stopped at Tiffany's hand that held Boris's.

"Boris...?" She looked at him now. He looked back at her, trying to find the old Alice in her. She was missing something now. Boris looked away, disappointed. Tiffany watched, and dropped Boris's hand, surprising him. It was only so she could hold Alice's welcoming hand without the awkwardness of being in the middle of them.

"Sorry!" She whispered as Alice pulled her past him and towards the table. There was a cute apologetic look on her face, so he accepted her apology and smiled back at her.

Alice sat herself down next to Blood, and placed Tiffany on her other side. Boris followed behind, sitting next to Tiffany. Nightmare sat next to Boris.

"Tea..?" Tiffany said questionably.

"Yes. Tea!" Alice said, pouring Tiffany some.

"Do you not know what tea is?" Blood asked, with a bit of hostility. Tiffany grimaced.

"I know what it is. It's just... Tea. Just tea? For lunch?" She asked. Her tummy grumbled a bit. Boris and Nightmare chuckled.

"Yes, do you not like it?"

Boris watched Tiffany. Her face obviously showed that she didn't like having tea. "No, it's not that! I ehr, love tea!" She said, taking the tea cup Alice just poured for her. She moved the cup towards her face hesitantly and dropped it as soon as her lips met the drink. The hot tea was poured on Tiffany and Alice, making Alice screech and stand up. Tiffany launched out of her chair, and stepped back a little, turning pink. Everyone else stood up quickly. The role-holders, besides Boris and Nightmare, pulled out their guns and pointed it at Tiffany. Nightmare and Boris jumped in front of Tiffany. Everything happened so quickly. BA-THUMP. Peter and Blood aimed their guns, with their hand on the trigger.

"Wait!" Nightmare screeched, making everyone stop. "Don't shoot!" BA-THUMP!

Boris turned towards Tiffany and hugged her, trying to assure her it was okay with the gesture. He kept his arms around her, and she rested her chin on his shoulder as she watched the scene.

"If you shoot, we all die!" Nightmare exclaimed. Everyone put their guns back in their respective places.

"I'm sorry Alice! I really didn't mean to! Tea just isn't the thing for me..." Tiffany said, turning her head towards her, peering around Boris at the now drenched girl. A sincerely upset look was now on her face. Before Alice could answer, Boris held her face in his hands. "It's okay" he said, hushing her.

Nightmare continued. "Tiffany... I found out... She's..."

"Spit it out Nightmare!"

"Tiffany is the game master."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: So now the storyline is going to go haywire from the Heart no Kuni storyline! Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni.**

"She's what?" asked Alice.

"Alice, we mentioned before a few times that this is all a game?" Nightmare said to her.

"Yes... And...?" She asked.

Boris looked down at Tiffany. Game master? He was holding the game master in his hands? He held her tighter, unwilling to let go of the new treasure he found, like a cat.

"Well. It turns out that this is all a game based around her." He pointed to Tiffany.

"But you see Alice appeared two years ago. Quite quickly, the main character became Alice." He added. Tiffany buried her face into Boris's chest. It tickled him a little. She looked up at Boris and smiled.

"Eighteen years ago, that's when this world was created, by Tiffany's parents." Boris looked downwards at her, but she was now facing his chest.

"Time, that's what they had wished for. Their dying wish, as they were brutally murdered right in front of their newborn." Boris was shocked at the news. He remembered when she had mentioned something about a family being all dead back at the amusement park.

"They left her behind in a world where people were hungry for her blood. People were out for her, and there was nobody that could be trusted. They wished for a world where she could be happy, where she could have all the time in the world. Eternal happiness, they wanted to give her that." Tiffany clenched onto Boris's shirt. "Tiffany..." he whispered.

"Their dying wish was granted, thus this world was created. If she deemed her life miserable, she would instantly be brought to this world. Here, she would live forever."

Tiffany giggled. Boris looked down at her. Tiffany tiptoed and whispered "Hey Boris, my parents made a world for me, and its full of cute guys!" Boris furrowed his brows. He was unsure if that statement was good or bad. Good, because she thinks he's cute, or bad because she thinks all the role-holders are cute.

Nightmare frowned. "Not realizing this, I allowed Peter to bring Alice into her world... Creating an unbreakable harem for Alice... If anything you guys are hostile to our game master..."

"Wait, wait." Tiffany spoke up. She moved around Boris and faced Nightmare. "Don't blame it on Alice! It's not her fault that I'm not attractive..." She said the last few words quietly. Only Nightmare and Boris heard her.

"Tiffany..."

"So are you saying we're supposed to be in love with Tiffany?" Blood asked.

;"N-no way!" Alice replied. Everyone's faces showed that they agreed.

"It seems-" Nightmare began, only to be interrupted by Tiffany.

"It's okay. You don't have to love me, I don't really mind. As long as we can be friends!" Tiffany said, smiling.

"Ehr..." Nightmare began.

"Anyways, thank you for tea. I'm sorry for pouring tea on you, Alice! And I'm extremely sorry for ruining your tea time. Please excuse me, and don't mind me. I'm just another person in this big world. Pretend I'm not even here!"

Tiffany began to walk out of the garden. Nightmare ran after her, with Boris following after. "Eventually, they will fall in love with her too..." he mumbled. Boris overheard and nearly stopped in his tracks. "What?" Boris asked, still running after the girl. Had she really ran this far already?

"BOO!" screamed the girl, popping out from a tree by the side. The two jumped back in shock. (Hey! Neither pulled out a gun!)

Tiffany fell into a series of laughs. Boris and Nightmare watched for a second, and then joined her in her fit of laughter.

"I don't really mind not being loved. I just want friends..." Tiffany said. It was already too late, she now had two clocks.


	11. Chapter 11 Twins

**Chapter 11**

**Oneechan means older sister in Japanese.**

Boris found himself next to Tiffany in her room again as she slept quietly. This time though, it was the pure thought of being able to see her, rather than the pleasing feeling of her heartbeat echoing through him. It was another bonus, though.

He brushed his hand against her soft cheek again, and moved his head forward to meet her lips with his own. Before he could, Tiffany opened her eyes slowly."Boris?" Tiffany asked, her tone slightly shocked. He looked at her. "Uh..."

"Are you going to try that every night now?" She asked teasingly. Boris turned red. He looked away. "No..."

"Was it my heart again? Sorry!" she said.

"No... It wasn't." Boris whispered, too quiet for her to hear.

"Really Boris, I'm sorry... If you want, you can stay here tonight! Just don't eat me while I'm sleeping." She said, continuing with her teasing tone. Boris happily turned back to face her.

Boris's arms were around Tiffany's body which was tucked in him.

"BORIS?" Two voices woke Tiffany and Boris from their sleep. Light shined in through the window. Breaking from their unconscious embrace, Tiffany rolled out of the bed. Boris got up the other way.

"Who is that?" Tiffany asked.

"BORIS?" The voices called again. Boris groaned.

He went up to the door and turned the knob, reluctantly pushing it open.

The twins instantly jumped on top of him. "BORIS!" They shouted, grabbing at his cat ears and pink boa. "Nngghh... Tiffany..." Boris said as he was attacked. The two twins looked up after successfully pinning down Boris. There stood wide eyed Tiffany.

Boris faced her, wondering what shocked her so much. There were two children on top of a cat person, how surprising is that?

Tiffany walked to Boris, and the twins got off him. Boris sat upright, wondering what happened to Tiffany. She plopped down on the floor right in front of him and then …

reached up and started touching his ears! A huge smile spread across her face. "Why didn't I think about this before!" Normally Boris would be aggravated over someone touching his ears, even Alice's touch annoyed him. Yet, something was different about Tiffany's touch. It sent a tingle down his back, a happy feeling of pleasure overcame him as she rubbed his ears. He curved forward a bit, allowing her to reach easier. He laughed at Tiffany's reaction.

"Tiffany, look! He has a tail, too!"said Dee. "Yeah, yeah! Grab his tail!" Boris pulled out his gun and pointed it at the twins, discouraging either from grabbing his tail. Tiffany stopped rubbing his eyes. "Boris? Can I touch your tail?" She asked, with a pleading pout on her face. Boris was unsure. Often, his tail would be grabbed, and it'd send a jolt of pain through him. He grimaced at the thought of it. Alice had hated his cat features, why is Tiffany so different? "G-go ahead." he said reluctantly. He braced himself for the worst.

She touched his tail with just her pointer finger at first. Slowly, she cupped her entire hand around his tail. "It's so soft!" she said delightfully. Boris watched her, smiling as he felt the fun she was having pouring out of her. She maneuvered her hand slowly up and down the tail, sending a ticklish feeling through Boris. The feeling grew grander as she continued, sending little bolts of pleasure up the cat. He accidentally let out a moan. Ba-thump! The sound was had a surprised, delighted feeling to it.

"What was that?" asked Dee. "It came from her!" proclaimed Dum.

Before Boris or Tiffany could react, Dee pulled Tiffany away from Boris. He placed her back on the bed, making her sit upright on the edge. "Uhm..." Tiffany said, confused on what the two kids were doing. Boris got up and walked slowly towards Tiffany, still struggling to recollect his thoughts. Dum stood in the path of Boris, and he looked at the child with a menacing glare to tell him to get out of the way. Dum turned to face Tiffany, and he walked up to her. They both watched, trying to see what the child was doing.

Dum placed his ear on her chest. Boris was shocked and ran up to the child, planning to push him off. How dare he place his ear on a girl's chest? Tiffany blushed pink. She wrapped her arms around the child protectively when Boris got up to them. "Tiffany...?" Boris questioned her moves.

"AWH OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE!" she exclaimed. She lifted him into her lap and hugged him tightly. Boris looked on, feeling a bit jealous. Tiffany didn't hold him like that, in fact, she couldn't since he was bigger than her. Dum look delighted. "Onee-chan, your heart sings!" he said. He kept his ear against her chest.

"Hmm. Yours probably sings too!" she said. With that, she lifted him up and placed her ear next to his chest. "It does..." She said in awe. "It sounds like a clock!"

"That's because it is one!" Dee said, pushing his brother out of her hands. "Here! Listen to mine, mine is better!" He pushed Tiffany's face into his chest. "Oof"she said.

"No, mine is better!" Dum pushed Dee and placed Tiffany's face on his chest.

"No, mine!" Dee repeated the action.

Boris, who grew tired of watching the two fight over Tiffany, took the children by the arms and threw them off the bed. He sat next to Tiffany, and placed her in his lap. Tiffany looked flustered. He placed his ear next to her chest, listening to her heart beat. It was fast paced and quite loud. "Louder than Alice's..." he said out loud. He would only be able to hear Alice's heart if he placed his ear directly above it, without any sound in the room. Tiffany pushed herself off him after his comment.

She glanced at him before turning her back to him and facing the twins. "So what are you children doing here?" she asked them.

"Well, at first we were going to kill you." Dee said.

"What?" Tiffany yelled. She took a few steps back, falling into Boris who held his hands out for her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. They aren't going to kill her on his watch.

"You did pour tea on Alice..." Dum said.

"Yeah! Blood was hecka angry! He started calling you names!" said Dee. Tiffany's face turned even pinker. "S-sorry..." she whispered.

"Vivaldi kept saying 'off with her head'!" Dum recalled.

"You can't kill her!" Boris shouted. After realizing his loud tone, he quieted down a little. "She's the game maker. If she dies, we all die."

"Nu-uh." Dee said.

"Yeah! That can't be true! Why would we all die if she died? We didn't even know she existed until now!"

"Nightmare might be wrong! He's been wrong in tons of incidents!"

"So, the other role-holders are after Tiffany."

"BUT, I think I like her." Dee said. "Yeah, me too!" told Dum.

"Onee-chan, will you ride some rides with us?" Dee asked.

"Of course!" Tiffany said, pushing away from Boris. She took their hands in her own, and guided them to the newest, most dangerous roller coaster in the park. "There's this fun little ride I'd like to ride!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no, not the tea cups!" Dee said.

"Yeah those are boring! We went on those with Alice over a million times!" Dum told her.

For a second, Tiffany was quiet. "We're not riding the teacups! Those are boring, I have something else in mind!" she said, and the boys yippee-ed after hearing this. Boris watched quietly after them, walking after them about five minutes after.


	12. Chapter 12 Ace

**Chapter 12**

Boris strolled quietly down the park, as he tried to figure out what had caused Tiffany to act so strangely. She pushed herself away from him twice. After about half an hour of wandering around, he finally decided to find the twins and Tiffany, to make sure they didn't try something with her. He found the twins on a bench, distressed looking. "Where's Tiffany?" he asked, a bit sternly. Had they lost the girl? He didn't see her while he was wandering.

"We... she... we're sorry Boris!" The twins shouted at the same time. Boris became more angry.

"What?" he yelled. They weren't making any sense, what were they sorry for? What happened to Tiffany?

"W-we were getting off a roller coaster, and then we wanted to go to another one, so we walked ahead to lead her, and then we turned around and..." They trailed off.

"What?" he asked again.

"Ace was running away with her, and she was screaming..." they mumbled, loud enough for Boris to hear.

"WHAT?" he screamed. "WHERE DID THEY GO?" he demanded.

"T-that way!" They pointed towards the exit, to the forest.

Oh no, Boris thought. The twins' words came back to him. They want to kill Tiffany... He broke into a run after that thought, running faster than he ever had before, a hand on his gun. He was speeding past the place, with the twins close behind. Boris didn't know where Tiffany was, but there wasn't enough time to stop and find out.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Tiffany screeched.

"Be quiet, or I'll shoot you!" Ace said.

"Please..." she whispered. He was holding her princess style, walking through the forest. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Ace asked.

"Put me down, I'm not going anywhere. I don't know this place." she demanded. He put her down just as she had asked, detecting that what she said was truth.

"I'm just going to stop your heart with a bullet, that's all." he told her. Ba-thump! Ace felt her heart beat echo through him. "That sound. It's so annoying. It's worse than the clocks. I must stop it."

"You can't... I'm the game maker."

"Hah! What a lie. We all know Alice is the main character here. You can't explain why we represent the time of her days, can you?" Ace questioned. "I'll kill you, and give your heart to Alice. It'll make her happy." Ace said, with a sinister smile.

"Alice won't be happy if you kill the only other girl with a heart in this land!" she protested.

"That's a lie. You should have stayed longer for the tea party. Alice kept mumbling 'game maker ... game maker... everyone... loves the game maker...' She kept looking at Blood helplessly. He hugged her and she started crying. Look at you, after one day of being here, you've already made Alice cry!"

Tiffany stayed silent, shocked and angry at herself for making Alice cry. She just wanted to be friends, and she greatly detested tea, as it brought back painful memories.

"She invited you to tea time, something she holds dear, and you drench her in your tea! What a terrible person you are. She held the party just for you, too. You made her cry. You are the worst. I must kill you." Ace said. Ba-thump!

"STOP THAT!" Ace yelled, frightening Tiffany a little. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "Say goodbye. Alice will love me after this."

Boris and the twins heard Ace's yell and ran after the voice, but before they could reach them, sounds of gunshots filled the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry, I changed the rating of the story :c . I wasn't exactly sure where the story fell into, although it will definitely not have scenes describing intercourse. There may be some suggestive themes here and there, but everything else will be up to your imagination c; . Thank you so much for reading! I know there aren't that many followers/reviews, but they still mean a lot to me because someone is actually reading the stories! -Love, Caitlyn.**

**Chapter 13**

Boris stopped in his tracks. "No!" he yelled, running towards the gun shots. "No! No! No!" he screamed, tears falling from his eyes involuntarily. The twins watched, shocked. They had began taking a great liking to Tiffany as they rode on rides with her. She made them laugh, and feel what children were supposed to feel; loved and adored. She told them hilarious jokes, and the many faces she made to accompany them made them laugh until they cried. Now, they felt water falling from their eyes, similar to Boris.

Finally, they arrived at the scene. They hid behind a tree, watching what was happening. Boris and the twins aimed his gun at Ace.

Tiffany was still standing. She held out her hand that was closed. When she opened her hand, five bullets fell out. None of them had broken any skin on her. Tiffany was breathing hard. Ba-thump, ba-thump. The sound of her heart was louder than ever, sending a feeling that would stop you from hurting her. It was hypnotizing.

Boris and the twins looked on, amazed. How had she been able to catch all of those bullets? Before they could step out of their hiding place, Ace began to shoot again. Tiffany's two hands moved at an amazing pace, catching each small pellet before they came within reach of her. Ace kept shooting until his round of bullets were gone. He reached into his pocket to get more, but before he could, his gun was shot at. It hit the trigger part, breaking it off. Ace looked up.

Boris and the twins didn't shoot. They were soaked in awe.

Tiffany held a gun that was chained to her, and pointed it straight at Ace. "Drop the gun." she demanded. Ace, obviously overpowered and partly intrigued, dropped the gun.

"Lead me back to the amusement park."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that!" Ace said, about to leave her in the forest.

Boris and the twins got out from behind the tree. "But we can!" the twins shouted. Boris ran to Tiffany, holding her in a tight hug. The surprising movement made her drop the bullets she recently caught. She placed her gun back in her pocket, while Boris still held it towards Ace, just like the twins.

"So it seems, you've fallen in love with the fake?" Ace said. Before they could answer, Ace disappeared from their sight, with the echo of him saying "We'll meet again, Ms. Drace." in the air.

"Tiffany!" Boris cried. He was so afraid that she would be hurt. Tiffany looked at him, and she wiped away the tears that had been falling from his face. "Good kitty..." she said quietly as Boris calmed down. The twins ran up to her and hugged her with Boris. It was a sweet group hug.

"Ace likes you!" Dee said.

"I don't think so..." Tiffany replied.

"Yeah he does!" Dum told her. "He shot the bullets close to each other, and slowly after one another. If it had been any faster or farther apart, it would've been easier to kill you!"

"Maybe he wasn't thinking that." Tiffany said, with a smile. She was glad she survived.

"No, he definitely likes you..." Boris determined. "The twins are right..." he mumbled, still shocked at how Tiffany was able to catch the bullets, and blow off the trigger of Ace's gun. She had looked so innocent, being able to do such a thing was a pleasant surprise to him.

Tiffany buried her face in Boris's chest. "I'm tired..." she said. "Can we go back and eat?" she asked Boris. Boris held her up princess style. She's really light, he thought. He carried her back to the amusement park, holding her gently. She rested against him, and eventually she fell asleep. When they got there, it was night time, and the amusement park was glowing with light. The twins woke Tiffany up in hope that she would see the marvelous lights.

She woke up after Boris shook her a little. She smiled wryly at Boris, and indifferent to the time, she told him "Good morning!" He laughed. Her happiness placed a smile on his face. She turned pink at how good he looked, and look away, at the beautiful lights around her. "Wow!" she exclaimed. She got out of Boris's hold, and stood up, turning to look around her.

Dee and Dum grabbed Tiffany's hands. Boris followed close behind as they led her to different rides, some with magnificent lights. Eventually, the twins had enough fun for the day and grew extremely tired.

"You're going back to the Hatter's Mansion?" Tiffany asked, worriedly.

"Yes, onee-chan!" they both told her.

She frowned a bit. "But it's dark and you two are really tired..." Boris caught on to what she was thinking.

"It's okay Tiffany! They have guns." he told her trying to reassure her.

"No..." She pouted. "You guys can sleep in my room!" Before Boris could protest as much as he wished to, the twins excitedly told her "Okay! Thanks!" and ran to her room. "Tiffany..." Boris said. He didn't like the idea of her sleeping with the two boys. What if her heart made them do things to her?

"It'll be fine! They're just kids!" she said. Little did she know what they could do. Boris took her hand now that they were alone. Noticing the gesture, she looked up at him and Boris smiled at her. She looked back down and blushed. "Hey, Boris, can we ride the Ferris wheel?"

"They're letting out fireworks soon, though." Boris wanted to show Tiffany the perfect spot to see all of the fireworks.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be fun to be able to be up in the sky with the fireworks? And, we'll be able to view the ground!" she told him.

She was right, so Boris allowed her to lead him to the Ferris wheel. There was no line as everyone was getting ready to watch the fireworks from the picnic area. The worker that was manning the Ferris wheel led them into a pink cart. "Like your boa!" Tiffany said to Boris, making him chuckle. He remembered the first thing she had called him. "I'm not a cosplayer!" he answered teasingly. "Says you..." she replied, smiling, They got into the cart, and the worker closed the door behind the two.

Boris watched as Tiffany glued herself against the window. She was peering down as the cart slowly elevated above the ground. Boris laughed, she was acting like an adorable child. He pulled her away from the window and into his lap, placing his ear next to her chest. "Boris...?" she questioned, trying to get back to the window. "Shhh" he told her, trying to shush her for a bit.

"Boris..." he let her go reluctantly, wanting to keep her in his lap. She moved back to the window. They were now far above the ground. She whimpered, and then moved back to Boris's lap. "Tiffany?" he wondered what she was doing.

"Uhm. Boris. I just remembered. I'm afraid of heights." she told him. He looked at her, and there was a serious yet cute face on her. She noticed him staring, and scrunched her face up in a funny matter, trying to make him laugh. He did, more than she expected. She tucked herself into Boris, face against his chest, once again.

"Tiffany, you sure like doing that." he told her. "Mmmf yengh." she said, her words muffled since she was against his chest. Although he liked the feeling of her face so close to him, he had to break away from a bit to hear her voice. "Hm?" he asked.

"It's comfortable..." she said. "You smell nice, and I've never been hugged before..." she told him. Never been hugged before? He wrapped his hands around her, and she placed her head back against his chest, embarrassed.

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" he asked. Even Alice had one in her old world.

"Kindaof..." she said quickly.

"Kind of?" he asked, questioningly.

"He didn't like me very much." she answered.

Unaware of how much he was prying into her life, he asked more questions. "What do you mean by that?"

She sighed. She turned to face the window, but remained in his lap. The cart stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel, so that Boris and Tiffany could watch the fireworks. "Well my parents had a lot of money, and since they died, it became my money. So, there was a guy that I really liked. He didn't like me back, but he went out with me anyways."

Boris was mad. Why would someone use a girl like Tiffany for that? How could he not like her? She was entertaining, cute, and funny. Everything she did brought a smile to him. "He's an idiot." Tiffany smiled and shifted so that she could see Boris and the window. Before she could say anything, a loud sound echoed in the sky, and a brilliant colorful light followed after it. Tiffany, surprised, hopped out of Boris's lap and glued herself to the window, forgetting her fear of heights. Color after color appeared in the brilliant sky, some forming shapes. Boris stood up, moving to her, and placed his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at the fireworks. "Tiffany..."

A heart shaped firework appeared in the sky, and he kissed her softly. Ba-thump! The feeling surprised him, and once again he found himself wanting more. He kissed her again. Ba-thump! Again, and again, and each kiss came with the feeling. He smiled. What a nice bonus. Before the show was over, she tucked herself back into him, and he hugged her tightly. The Ferris wheel slowly moved back down to the ground.

They parted when the door opened, and Boris held her hand, leading her to the food court. "Are you hungry?" he asked, thinking of her strawberry tasting lips. They were so sweet, he wanted more. The heart beats that came with her kisses were nice, but her kisses filled him well. "Mhmmm." she told him, slightly dazed. She was a bit pink, too.

When they arrived at the court, they saw Gowland getting drunk at the bar. Boris tried to lead Tiffany away from him, but Gowland caught sight of her too soon. "Tiffany! The game master!" he exclaimed. Everyone turned to face her, causing Tiffany to blush. She smiled weakly, unsure if she wanted to see what the man wanted. "Why don't you sit here and join me!" he told her. Boris rejected the idea instantly, but Gowland, too drunk to care, still dragged her over to the bar.

"Uhmm, Boris?" Tiffany said.

"Yeah?" he asked her, following close behind.

"I can't handle drinking quite well..." she told him.

"Aw! One glass won't hurt a bit!" Gowland told her. He poured her a glass of something from a bottle labeled "Drink Me".

Tiffany stared at the glass. "Please?" Gowland begged, with puppy eyes. "Or I'll play you a song with my violin!" he told her.

"I'll take the viol-" before she could finish, Boris interrupted her.

"SHE'LL DRINK IT!" he exclaimed.

"B-boris..."

"It's okay, just one drink and then you can go!" Gowland told her.

Unable to refuse, she grabbed the drink, and drunk the entire glass down in a second. Quickly, Boris whisked her away before Gowland can give her another cup or play the violin. He grabbed a few hot dogs and french fries from a food cart and continued to his room, with the girl following close behind.

When he arrived at the door of her room, he recalled that the twins were sleeping there. "Tch." he said. There was no other option then to allow her to sleep with him in his room. Not that much of a problem, now that he thought of it. The only reason why Alice didn't sleep in his room back then was because he had guns there, and Tiffany seemed very adjusted to them. He took a few steps to his room and placed his hand on his door knob. Tiffany's head hit against his back.

"Tiffany...?" he turned to look at her. Her pink face indicated that she was drunk. "Oh no..." he said. He opened the door to his room and pushed her in, slamming the door behind him. He raked a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do. He carried her to his bed, placing her there. He turned away. He decided to let her eat and then instantly put her to sleep. Boris turned back to look at her.

Tiffany had taken her top off.

"W-what are you doing ?" Boris asked her. He moved quickly to her, and took her Henley. Realizing that he took her shirt, he placed it back over her, but it fell down onto her lap.

"It's hottttttttttt." she said.

Boris took the blanket on his bed and covered her with it, wrapping his hands around her so she couldn't get out of it.

"Borisss! It's hotttt!" she said.

"Tiffany..." He remembered the food he had gotten her. Boris turned to take the hot dogs. He turned back to her to find that she had unraveled herself from the blanket. He dropped the hot dogs in shock. Boris looked at her, unsure of what to do. Then he realized that she was topless, looking at her body. She was skinny and well defined, her chest a good size... A strange sensation was growing in him. He turned crimson. He can't take advantage of a drunken girl. If he did, when she became sober, surely Tiffany would kill him.

He grabbed a few french fries and walked around the hot dogs he had just dropped. Boris sat next to Tiffany, trying not to look at her chest. She was wearing a bra, but it wasn't very helpful. Boris fed her a fry, which she chewed happily. "Twank chu." she told him, with a happy smile. He laughed at how she was, drunk Tiffany is particularly cute.

When she finished the fry, Boris was distracted with his thoughts of how adorable she looked. Hungry and frustrated, the intoxicated girl moved into his lap. Boris was surprised. She plucked a french fry from his hand and looked at it. After a short while, she put it in her mouth, chewing it slowly. "Mmm" she said.

Boris was bewildered. There was a topless girl that he found adorable, and he likes her a lot (even more than Alice, he thought), and she was sitting in his lap. Aroused, he wrapped an arm around her waist, which made him touch the soft skin at her stomach. He kissed her and the familiar taste of strawberries, with a bit of fries, filled him. He kissed her again and again. The ba-thump feelings seemed to be absent from this absent minded girl, but he didnt mind.

"Tiffany..." he whispered, and looked at her.

She was sleeping.

Boris chuckled and laid her on the bed. "Tiffany, I love you." he whispered, as he laid next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Major OOC. I'm sorry~ Melody**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Tiffany woke up the next day, topless against Boris shirtless. There was a blanket covering the two of them, so she wasn't sure if their bottoms were on. In shock, she sat up, but before she could pull off the cover, a killer headache caused her to become incredibly dizzy, and she fell on top of Boris, waking him up.

"Tiffany?" he asked, half awake. Realizing that she was on top of him, his eyes widened. "What are you doing?" **  
**

"Shhh." Tiffany covered his mouth with her hand. "My head hurts." She rested her head on Boris's bare chest.

Boris stayed still, trying to pace his breath. What was the girl thinking, being topless on top of a guy? He tried to suppress himself.

He couldn't stay calm for much longer because she suddenly grabbed his leg under the cover. "W-what was that for?" he asked, pushing her off him so she didn't feel what happened to him. Tiffany rolled away, groaning of pain. "I just wanted to check if you were wearing pants..." she told him. Boris blushed pink.

"My head hurts Boris." Boris leaned over towards her, and she turned to face him. She smiled weakly. He laughed, remembering how she had gotten drunk from one drink. "We didn't do anything right?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he told her, a bit disappointed.

He kissed her forehead, and inched closer to her. Tiffany placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Before she could rest any longer, Nightmare barged into the room.

He looked at the two, and stormed over to the bed. Nightmare pulled off the cover. Tiffany whimpered, obviously cold because of her topless state. Boris held her closer, trying to warm her.

Nightmare looked at the two. "Boris!" Nightmare yelled. "What did you do to the drunken Tiffany?"

Boris looked at him. He didn't want to yell back, Tiffany was suffering a headache. "I didn't do anything..."

Unconvinced, Nightmare walked up to the bed. He ripped Tiffany away from Boris. Holding her princess style, he began to walk out of the room. Boris followed close behind.

"What are you doing with Tiffany?" Boris asked.

"Do you know how to treat headaches?" Nightmare asked, although it sounded more of a statement then a question.

"Shhh..." Tiffany whimpered. Perhaps Gowland playing the violin would be better than Tiffany suffering like this. Boris, not wanting to bother her anymore, followed Nightmare silently.

Suddenly, Nightmare stopped. Boris accidentally smacked into him. "What?" Boris asked.

"Where's her shirt?" he asked, turning pink while he studied her. Boris watched him. "Pervert." he said, grabbing Tiffany, and turning back towards his room.

"It hurts..." Tiffany whimpered again.

"We don't have time." Nightmare said. "Here, put this on her." Nightmare pulled off his shirt, throwing it over to Boris.

I would give her a shirt, if I was wearing one, Boris thought.

He looked down, unsure of how to put the shirt on the girl without touching her in places. Silence as he was confused. "And you said I was the pervert." Nightmare said. "Hold her up. I'll put the shirt on."

Boris tried to steady Tiffany, but she clung onto him. "Nooo." she whispered. He didn't want to let go of her either, but he had to dress her, otherwise other people would see her topless.

He steadied her as Nightmare put her shirt on. Boris held her right below her shoulders, careful not to go any lower. When Nightmare had to slip the shirt down her body, he had to. Boris's face was red after the experience.

"Let's take her to Gowland. He should have a cure of some sort. He gets like this all the time." Nightmare said.

* * *

Just as Nightmare had suggested, Gowland had a cure for the girl. She wouldn't eat it though, it seemed like a cake. She kept her face buried in Boris's chest.

"Tiffany, it'll make you feel better." Boris coaxed. "I like being like this." she said, loud enough for only him to hear. Nightmare, tired of waiting, took his hand and placed it on her face. He turned her face towards him. She opened her eyes questioningly. Nightmare bit a piece of the cake. He then placed his mouth over Tiffany's, forcing the cake into her mouth. "MMgh." she cried, which only opened her mouth even wider for the cake. Finally, Nightmare pulled away so he could breathe. Tiffany looked a lot better now, but still quite pink.

Boris was upset. How could Nightmare kiss her so carelessly?

"Feeling better now?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah." she stammered, watching him.

"Great, now I can finally get what I came for." he said, taking her hand. Boris grabbed the other hand. "What are you planning to do?" he asked. "We're going on a date. Tiffany isn't yours." Nightmare informed him. He pulled Tiffany away, and they walked out of Gowland's office.

* * *

Boris paced around, worried about what Nightmare might do to Tiffany. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice Alice and the twins going up to him. "Boris?" Alice questioned, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Alice?" he asked, wondering what she was doing here.

"Where's Tiffany?" she asked.

Boris's face crumpled. "With Nightmare." he answered, a bit angrily. Alice noticed the change of his tone. Boris was talking angrily to me? she wondered.

"Does he love Tiffany?" she asked.

His thoughts went back to the time when they were running after her after the tea party, and what he had said back then. "Yea, probably."

"The twins told me they love her, too." Alice informed him.

Boris stayed quiet, looking down at the two boys. Their flustered faces told him she was telling the truth.

"Ace, too. He was lost in his thoughts. The boys told me what happened."

More silence.

"Even Blood was off in dreamland when she came on topic!" she screeched. Boris and the twins were shocked at her reaction.

"Boris! I bet you love her the most, don't you?" Alice began to cry. "What happened to me? I'm the main character remember? My family hates my guts, and the ones that did love me, died!" Tears streamed down her face. All Boris could do was watch. "Boris! I thought you loved me." she yelled. "What happened to Alice? Are you all going to fall in love with someone who just popped out of nowhere a few days ago?" her voice trembled with her tears. "Boris! I demand you to love me!"

Boris looked at her stunned. A long time ago, Alice didn't care for him, except as long as he lived. What was happening to Alice? Had she gone mad? No, he can't let her go mad. She was still his friend.

"Alice... you're mad." he told her.

"No I'm not mad Boris! I'm sad!" Alice cried. The twins shuffled uncomfortably. Alice looked at him, her sad, empty eyes pierced through him. He hadn't noticed it until now, but there was something missing in Alice that Tiffany had.

"Kiss me, Boris. Or I will be mad." Boris looked at her. He didn't want her to go crazy. He didn't exactly want to kiss her, now that his eyes were set on Tiffany. Still, there were those memories of her that he couldn't throw away.

Alice closed her eyes, waiting. Her wait was over in a second. Their lips met. Boris opened his eyes, and couldn't control the small happy feeling he got from kissing Alice.

The feeling was quickly crushed when he saw Tiffany and Nightmare standing, watching about three feet away from them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tears welled up in Tiffany's eyes. Boris pushed away from Alice immediately, and Alice turned to face what he was looking at. When she saw the clearly distraught Tiffany, a smile formed on her face, and the smile on Tiffany's dropped.

Before the tears could escape from her eyes, Nightmare pushed Tiffany face first into his chest. "It's alright..." he whispered into her ear, feeling sorry for the girl. Boris began to walk towards them, but Nightmare turned, directing Tiffany towards the forest. He pushed her slowly, outside of the amusement park. The tears didn't leave her eyes. She stopped them before she could. Boris followed the two closely, quietly, sadly behind.

He led her into a beautiful garden, surrounded with colorful roses, and it seemed cut off from the rest of Heartland that seemed dark and mysterious. Boris hid behind a bush.

Nightmare sat Tiffany down on a bench in the garden.

"Tiffany..." he noticed the girl wasn't red eyed, nor were a trail of tears on her face.

Tiffany smiled. It was a sad smile, and it nearly broke the two boy's clocks.

"It's okay, Nightmare!" she told him. "It's okay... it happened before..."

Nightmare looked at her, confused by her reaction.

She scrunched up her face and took in a deep breath. "Back in my world, there was this guy I really liked. He hated me, just like everyone else. But, I had money. So he went out with me." Boris remembered she had mentioned this before. "Of course, I knew he didn't like me. It was so obvious, there was a pure look of hatred on his face." She sighed. "It's not like I could be liked anyways..." she mumbled. "I still loved him more than anything, because he seemed so sweet to everyone else. I didn't mind that he wasn't nice to me. Nobody was, so I sort of accepted it." Boris was shocked. How could no one love her?

"One day... There was a girl. She was really pretty and all, but I didn't really like her personality..." Tiffany wasn't the judging type, and the fact that she didn't like the girl clearly meant something was up with her. "After she appeared, he dumped me on the corner of the street where my house was. The girl was standing across the street." She stood up from the bench, the two boys watched her closely.

"It was like, 'Sorry I lied, I don't love you!' and then he walked away, towards the girl. Suddenly there was a car rushing down the street he was passing, and while he was busy staring at the girl's ... parts... he didn't notice. BAM!" she said, adding hand motions.

"I was hospitalized for two months." she told Nightmare, shocking him. "Yep!" she smiled. "I took the hit for him. He was on the other side of the street, sprawled on the ground. I was bleeding my heart out already anyways." What? Boris thought. She took the hit for him? When he crushed her heart?

"During the time I was hospitalized, nobody visited me. The nurses whispered about me when they thought I was sleeping. I was actually closing my eyes because I was tired and hurt..." Her smile weakened. "Except, the boy."

"He told me he wanted two hundred thousand dollars, because apparently he scraped his leg when I threw him out of the way of the car. I gave it to him, because I thought I was dying anyways. At that point I gave up. After he took the money and left, I thought about my life." She looked at Nightmare, who returned the stare.

"You know, I'll always be the martyr. I don't really mind... but, it's lonely." she told him. "I didn't have any friends, nobody liked me, not even my family. When I came into this world, I saw all of you as possible friends. I wanted friends."

"I think, I got too greedy and aimed too far. I think, a person like me was lucky to have a friend like Boris, and to want more is..." She breathed in.

"Disgusting." she told Nightmare, which shocked the two boys. "How could someone like me have anything more than a friend? I was lucky to get one! So I won't cry, because I have what I wanted all along, friends. "

"I'm... actually... really happy!" she said, smiling the most fake smile. Tears fell from her eyes, she looked so beautiful yet it was hauntingly sad. She turned away from Nightmare. "Oops... I promised I wouldn't." She clasped her hands over her face, trying to cheer herself up and to stop the tears, unsuccessfully.

Nightmare stood up. He turned her body towards him, and hugged her. "Nightmare...?" She questioned what he was doing.

"It's okay... Tiffany... It's okay, you can stop crying..." He wiped away her tears with one hand, and the other hand was still holding her.

"It's okay, to be greedy." He told her. Boris watched. "It's alright, because this is your world. You can have anything you want here."

"You can love anyone, you're allowed to love, you have a heart." Ba-thump. The heart beat echoed in the air. It made Boris upset, though. It wasn't him who caused this beat.

"You can love me, Tiffany." he told her. She looked up at him.

"Because, I love you." he told her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Boris and Tiffany were shocked at what Nightmare suddenly said.

"W-what?" Tiffany asked.

"I love you." he told her again.

Tiffany sat him down on the bench and stood over him.

"Say it again." a begging look was on her face.

"I love you."

"You're lying."

"No. I love you."

Tiffany walked three feet away and stopped.

She squealed. "OHMYGOD! YEAAAAAAAAAAH! MY FIRST CONFESSION! SOMEONE FINALLY TOLD ME THEY LOVE ME!" she smiled brightly. Boris watched from behind the bush. Nightmare laughed hard at her reaction, bringing her back to the scene. Boris was unsure what to do.

She breathed out. " ." she said, using an I'm-trying-to-be-dead-serious-but-I'm-failing-miserably voice. "I accept your confession!"

WHAT? Boris thought. His clock ached.

"Wait what?"

"I accept!" she told him. "I accept the role of your girlfriend!" she told him, trying to make it into a pun since they were role holders. Nightmare chuckled. Boris, on the other hand, did not share their newly found happy feelings.

Nightmare got up from the bench. "Well, I better take you back the amusement park, girlfriend." he told her.

She giggled. The way he said that, it was so out of character for him. She ran back to him and hugged him tightly. Something inside Boris clenched as he watched the scene.

"I'm so happy." Tiffany said, her chin rested on Nightmare's shoulder. "Nobody ever loves me. I'm so happy. Thank you Nightmare." She hugged him tighter, and he returned the hug.

"Let's go then." he told her.

Boris got out of his hiding place quickly, running back to the amusement park. He didn't want to see anymore. He wasn't sure who he was mad at, but he was mad. He was upset. That should be him in Tiffany's arms. She should be in his arms. He should be her boyfriend, not Nightmare. Had he lost another girl?

* * *

Alice and the twins were still waiting back at the amusement park. Boris glanced at Alice, and then turned away angrily. She was the one he's mad at. It was her who demanded him to kiss her. It was her, who made Tiffany cry.

Or was it Boris's? After all, he had kissed her. Alice hadn't forced herself onto him, he kissed her willingly. He was upset, at the both of them.

* * *

"Tiffany..." Nightmare unwillingly dropped her off at the entrance of the amusement park. He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear "I love you, you're perfect."

Tiffany blushed pink. She was so happy, Nightmare loved to spoil her with comments. "Bye my knight in shining armor." she told him, kissing him back on the cheek, and then ran away shyly.

Nightmare smiled at her clever nickname. (Night - knight c: )

* * *

Boris rolled around Tiffany's bed, waiting for her to return. Nightmare and her couldn't possibly be doing discreet things yet, could they? His thoughts were stopped by Tiffany, who entered the room. She stopped at the sight of Boris on her bed, like a cat, only hotter. She paused her thoughts, and rewind-ed. She couldn't think of him like this, especially when she is going out with Nightmare.

"Boris?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, do you mind, ehr. Going back to your room?" she asked, trying to sound as kind as possible.

"Yeah, I do mind..."

He stood up, and walked close to Tiffany. He held her against his chest. "Does it feel better when you're with me, or Nightmare?"

She pushed him away, now aware that he had been there while they were at the garden. Angrily, she asked him "Why were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Because, I don't want to lose another girl to someone else!" he told her.

Tiffany's face instantly fell. Her eyes tinted black. "Another girl..." she said out loud. Boris, realizing what he said wrong, tried to correct his error. "No, I meant-" It was too late. She was already running at a surprising speed out of the place. Before he could catch up, she disappeared from sight. He ran towards the exit, hoping to block her from leaving the place. Boris screamed at the faceless behind him to disperse and chase after the girl. They were too slow, Boris was already running as fast as he could.

He saw her brown hair disappear into the forest. It was day now, so it wasn't too dangerous.

Suddenly, a boa appeared, wrapping around Tiffany, suppressing her screams for help. Boris caught sight of the person. It was him.


	17. Chapter 17 Spade

**Chapter 17**

No way. The Blue Boris, what was he doing here?

He ran, screaming for help. Everyone saw the blue boa wrap around Tiffany. They pulled out their guns, but they couldn't shoot in case they shot Tiffany.

"Stop." a voice demanded. It came from the other Boris.

Boris listened, afraid that he would hurt Tiffany he didn't obey.

"What do you want from her, Boris of Spades?" Boris asked.

"Well, what's the difference between her and Alice?" Spade's Boris asked.

Silence from Boris. Tiffany's eyes widened at him.

"You don't know, Heart? Surely your Nightmare knows. She's the game master." he reminded him.

"I heard you guys were having a bit of trouble deciding whether she was fake or not. Since the Country of Spades is a bit overwhelmed with the war, while you guys in Heart are fighting with each other, I thought it'd be helpful with the game master by our side."

Boris was shocked. "Let go of her!" he demanded.

"Well. I'm not a bad person." Spade's Boris loosened his grip on Tiffany, but he didn't let go of her. "I watched you guys today! She's hopelessly in love with you, you know, Heart. It's a shame, you'd go for the useless blonde. OW!" Tiffany had stepped on his foot hard after he said that.

"Seriously? You would still defend her even though she used her claws to take back the only guy you thought you had a chance with?" Tiffany looked down.

"Look at him. Look at me. We're exactly the same, except I'm blue and from the Country of Spades. I'll love you..." he told her. "You want Boris to love you right?" he said, eyeing Boris as he said this. Boris watched, a bit shocked yet a bit happy that she loves him.

"I need your help, Tiffany. I won't hurt you. I've been watching you since you came here. I fell in love with you. You don't love Nightmare, you love Boris. I'm Boris." he told her. She was convinced. How else would a heartbroken teenager react when someone who looked exactly like the guy who broke her heart was confessing his love to her.

Tiffany looked at Heart's Boris. "Guess that's something Alice and I have in common, right? We'll end up with the guy that looks like the guys who held their hearts on a broken chain. Then again, I guess that's why 'Heart's' Boris 'liked' me, because I remind him of Alice." She looked at Boris of Spade's.

"I don't understand anything that's happening... All I want to know is, do you love me, or do you love the 'Alice' in me?" she asked, seriously.

"What? How could I find love in a dead girl? Her spirit that ventured into our world is mad." he told her.

"Dead?" Boris questioned out loud.

"Yes. Unlike the Country of Hearts, the Country of Spades have been working to expand their intelligence. Look at Tiffany, and then look at Alice. What's the difference? Tiffany looks like she's alive, while Alice doesn't." Heart's Boris finally realized the difference.

"I pity you. You chose the dead girl over the game master. It's okay. Alice seemed so miserable during her lifetime, so she was invited to our world. The Country of Spades tricked you guys into letting her in, only so that we could take away Tiffany when she arrived, and you guys wouldn't mind."

"We'll take her now, before you guys get too protective of her." He declared. Spade's Boris held out his hand.

"What do you say, Tiffany? Would you like to join my side?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah... Boris..." she answered, smiling a tiny bit. Heart's Boris's clock broke when he heard her calling his name. "I'm sorry, Tiffany!" he called out to her.

"Too late!" Spade's Boris called out in reply, taking her, and then disappearing. Only blue fur from his boa was left on the ground.

**AN: The Country of Spades will be further described in the following chapters. **


End file.
